


Lost in Your Love

by ecaracap



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor wakes Oliver up with some morning kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



“What are you doing?” Oliver asks, being woken up in the morning by the sting of facial hair against his neck.

“Kissing you,” Connor mumbles against Oliver’s skin, as he presses wet, open mouthed kisses along the side of his neck.

“Why?” Oliver asks again, though he moves his neck to give Connor more room.

“You looked so sexy as you slept,” Connor says, his hand running over Oliver’s bare chest, pressing closer to him. Connor’s lips go over Oliver’s neck, down to his shoulder where he runs his teeth over the skin gently.

Oliver tugs on Connor’s hair gently to pull him up, “Connor…not so hard.”

“I know, I know…” Connor says wearily, though he knows why Oliver has to be so careful. Connor decides to just lay his head onto Oliver’s shoulder his hand running over the other boy’s stomach gently.

“What’s gotten into you this morning?” Oliver asks, his hand moving over Connor’s back comfortingly. He moves his hand up to run through Connor’s hair, pushing it back, ruffling it up more.

“Nothing,” Connor says dismissively, “I don’t know.”

But Connor does know and that’s the worst part. He woke up and watched Oliver sleep for a full ten minutes before kissing him. He just watched, imagining what he was dreaming about, hoping it was good. He always ends up looking at him and just staring, getting lost in Oliver’s sweet face, his bright, trusting eyes. Even though he has no idea how deep it’s gotten, Connor has fallen absolutely and truly in love with Oliver.


End file.
